


new turned leaves [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Grief/Mourning, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, Seasons, spoilers beyond 115
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "new turned leaves" by redledgers."the summers in whitestone are different now"





	new turned leaves [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redledgers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/gifts).
  * Inspired by [new turned leaves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694863) by [redledgers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers). 

Length: 4:07  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/new%20turned%20leaves.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/new%20turned%20leaves%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Belated fill for "summer" for Perc'ahlia month. Thanks to redledgers for giving me permission to podfic their stories!


End file.
